custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Furtaan (Splinters Alternate Universe)
Furtaan was a troubled Makuta from the island of Cartrax and a former member of the Brotherhood of Makuta. History Not much is known about Furtaan's early history, but it is safe to presume that Furtaan was created from the Makuta Pool somewhere in the southern islands. He eventually became a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta and fought the Barraki during the Barraki-Makuta war. During the war, Furtaan teamed up with Tagah and Gorast to capture Mantax, the most secretive of the Barraki. Furtaan, along with his allies, were claimed as war heroes and went further into the ranks. However, after the defeat of Mantax, Furtaan began to experience strange visions which caused him to start questioning the loyalties of an unknown Makuta. He told Makuta Miserix of his visions, who ended up trusting this insight. However, Miserix was defeated by Teridax after a confrontation, and Teridax ordered the Makuta to hunt down anyone loyal to Miserix, in which Furtaan was. As such, he ended up fleeing. BIONICLE: Insurgence Furtaan's visions made him hungry for answers, especially with their topics on the folklore character Karhi. He sought the Po-Matoran Fa in order to tell him the meanings. However, after run-ins with Collerak and Viatra, he ended up jeopardizing a mission, leading Fa to be captured by Dark Hunters. Not before expressing his knowledge to the Matoran, however. Once Fa was captured, Furtaan tried to communicate with Fa telepathically. After learning that Fa was in the hands of Inferno, he discussed with the chronicler his experiences with the artist and his fear of him. Personality and Traits Furtaan can come across as an unpleasant sight at first glance, but at heart, Furtaan is actually a more kind Makuta, haunted by visions given to him by Mata Nui. The visions often lead his decisions to be based off of what he saw, which leads him to be a bit more pessimistic. If the visions are not apparent to him, Furtaan is more of a risk taker to make sure what he needs to be done gets completed. Furtaan possesses a Kanohi Avsa, a Mask of Hunger, which allows him to absorb Toa Energy to inflict pain and injury on Toa. He used to possess the Staff of Fusion, but it was since stolen by a strange Toa of Fire. Since he is a Makuta, he also has powers over the Shadows themselves, being able to create Rahi, and other abilities. Stats (Stats are up to 15) Appearances *''BIONICLE: Insurgence'' Trivia *Furtaan's ability of having visions was actually added very late into the planning of the Splinters Universe. Originally, Furtaan was just supposed to be Tagah's ally and be a secret Order of Mata Nui member, however he changed to becoming somewhat more heroic. **As a result of being able to have visions, BT felt it made Furtaan more of a unique character, as Makuta are not known to have visions like Toa or Matoran or Turaga do. *Furtaan initially had a larger role in one of the earlier Splinters Universe drafts, where he served as a main character in The Chronicles of Fa.